disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Magical Wishes Parade
Disney's Magical Wishes Parade premiered on December 8, 2015, at Shanghai Disneyland. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Mickey's WaterWorks Parade, and Disney California Adventure's Pixar Play Parade, both having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Parade Unit *'Pre Parade: '''The pre parade starts up with the grand marshalls of the day riding in a Main Street car with the mayor of Main Street. Behind the car are multiple Disney characters including Stitch, Jack Skellington, Louis the alligator, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Genie, Spider Man, Captain America, Thor, Darth Vader, Chewbacca, Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, and Mabel. *'Mickey Up the Magical:' Opening Magical Wishes are six drumline drummers in bright colors, and Mickey Mouse shoes. Mickey Mouse plays drums and cymbals on the float shaped as his head, accompanied by his counter part, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Pluto following behind. Chip 'n' Dale follow the unit on foot while pushing Goofy, who appears on a smaller float occasionally hitting a large Musical behind him. Donald Duck then follows them in Benny the Cab *'Caught Up in Daydreams:' Based on the 1977 animated film, this unit features Winnie the Pooh next to Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Rabbit and Tigger; attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles, with four "Tigger family" performers and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Laughter of Fun:' Based on the 1940 animated film, Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Geppetto who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Sebastian's Calypso Carnival:' Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel rides atop a bubble-filled float dominated by a blue and purple instrument-playing octopus. Eight dancing shells and waves lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Sebastian riding his chariot in front. The maraca-playing crab brings up the rear of the float. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping mermaids rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Mary Poppin's Spoonful of Rhythm:' Based on the 1964 animated- and live-action musical film. The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the bicycle float. four bungee-jumping carousel horses rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Dream of Imagination:' Based on the 1951 animated film. It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping flowers rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Jumpin' Jungle Jam:' Characters such as Mowgli, Baloo and King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki and Timon from The Lion King, and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey characters dance along with them. Four female African dancers and four male African dancers bring up the rear. During the show stop, Simba the lion king rises into the air. *'A Frollick of Frozen Fun: A float of Elsa's snow castle appears with Anna and Elsa near the front door. Elsa busts out her powers to make it snow on the crowd. Meanwhile, Kristoff appears behind them riding Sven, while another float of a beach appears with Olaf playing in the sand. During the show stop, Elsa and Anna head inside the castle and appear in the balcony, while animatronic seagulls surround Olaf's float, as Olaf steps off the float now sporting a cane and a hat. *'''Royal Princess Romantic Melodies: Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel from Tangled. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip *Corey Burton as Dale/Mad Hatter *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger/King Louie *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Hynden Walch as Alice *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Robert Guillamue as Rafiki *Bruce Lanoil as Timon *Ernie Sabbela as Pumbaa *Kristen Bell as Anna *Indina Menzel as Elsa *Josh Gad as Olaf *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella/Aurora Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Parades